It is often preferred to darken the keratinous fibers of the skin, especially the lashes above the eyes or eyebrows. Traditional methods include incorporating pigments in compositions to darken the fibers. Most commonly, carbon black was used as pigment to achieve the darkest black color for the keratinous fibers. However, due to safety restrictions, consumers are seeking compositions without carbon black to achieve the darkest black color. Manufactures have thus used various combinations of pigments to try and achieve such a black color. However, pigments tend to cause clumping and smudging once applied onto the keratinous fibers.
Perfluoro compounds have been used in cosmetic compositions as drying agents, anti-transfer agents, and as a solvent in mascara compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,933 issued to Bodelin et al., teaches compositions for coating keratin fibers, particularly eyelashes, comprising a lamellar filler, an aqueous phase dispersed in a liquid fatty phase containing at least one volatile organic solvent such as perfluorocarbons. In U.S. Publication No. 20020172696, an anhydrous mascara composition comprising a nonvolatile perfluorocarbon and film-formers in the absence of pigments is disclosed. The publication limits the amount of nonvolatile perfluorocarbons to less than 50% by weight and discloses a specific group of film-formers. The publication does not teach or suggest that the composition darkens the keratinous fibers in any manner. In fact, the publication only teaches that the composition has the benefits of transfer-resistance, long wearing nature and gloss appearance. The Publication further notes that pigments may be added if desired for color.
Therefore, there remains a need for a suitable substitute for pigments for use in darkening keratinous fibers.